


Roommates

by Karria



Category: Shield of Tomorrow (Web Series)
Genre: ITS ANOTHER FIC I WILL NEVER FINISH, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karria/pseuds/Karria
Summary: Thruelo roommate AU





	Roommates

„I’m not sure about this. I never had a flatmate.”

“I know, but I have a friend who needs a room for a bit before her flat request goes through the machine of Starfleet bureaucracy.” Rafael did not make a compelling argument right now, but Rue did, in fact owe him a favour. Also from their experience getting a flat assigned only took a few weeks at most; they probably won’t even notice that someone else lives at the house with their lifestyle.

“Alright.” Rue sighed and Martinez lightened up immediately.

“Thank you so much, I owe you one. I’ll let you know when she’ll arrive.”

 

He did let them know the same evening. Apparently she was named Throlo Sh’shirros, and she would arrive in a few days to take over one of the teaching positions in the Academy.  Rue wasn’t aware of any openings in the Security right now, so it must be one of the other departments.

They didn’t think about it too much. They will prepare the room a bit before her arrival, but outside of that, it shouldn’t be too much of a problem.

*

_ Commander Rue? I’m Throlo Sh’shirros and I’m outside of the apartment. Could you let me in? _

That was… a different voice than they expected. Gentle and somewhat anxious; definitely not something they would expect from an Andorian.  Then again, most Andorians Rue has met worked in Security, so maybe it was the matter of occupation, not a species.

 

Rue opened the door.

Throlo was, surprisingly, a bit shorter than them, with medium length white hair, tied up a bit messily and light blue skin.  She wore an unmistakable blue coat and a patch of Starfleet Medical on her shoulder. Rue’s instincts kicked in the moment they saw it; unwelcome memories coming to the surface once again- the clinically clean room, the white sheets, the people,  _ the treatment _ \- but they managed to shake it off.

Rafael didn’t know their personal story in detail, and that’s probably why he didn’t mention anything.

 

“Hey, uhm, Commander Rue? I’m Lieutenant Commander Throlo Sh’shirros.” They looked at the hand outstretched towards them, before they shook it gently.  “I’m so sorry to cause you so much trouble- if all goes well I’ll be out of here very soon.”

She was almost too cheerful, Rue thought as they let her in. She was like a poster child of Starfleet Medical- always smiling and ready to help.

They hoped she wouldn’t ask too many questions about their crutches.

 

“So, this is the living room. The replicator is on that wall- sometimes it likes to give out water instead of what you order, but I haven’t had time to get that checked out yet. Here are the computer consoles, you can use them as you wish.  This is my bedroom-“ They pointed to the door at one side of the living room. “-and this one is yours.”

Throlo thanked them, and then apologized, again, even more feverishly as they opened the door.

“You can set a personal code to the door if you wish.” Rue said as they were entering the room. It was about the same size as their bedroom, except they never used it, so they tried their best to prepare it from Throlo’s arrival. They managed to make it not to smell like dust, thought they still weren’t sure how- funny how despite the technological advancements the smallest things can still be the hardest to fix.

 

In the room there was a bed, a personal console with a chair, a replicator, a wardrobe and a nightstand.  That was about everything Rue thought might have been necessary.

“And the doors to the toilet are right there. Do you have everything you need for know?” That’s it. Keeping the relation professional.

“I believe so, thank you so much!” Throlo answered, looking around the room.

“Right. If you need anything, you can ask.”

Rue got themselves out of the room and the door closed behind them. They sighed, almost inaudibly, and moved towards their room.

*

Throlo was looking around her new room curiously, setting the single suitcase next to the wardrobe, leaving the unpacking for after she had a meal. Her new host didn’t seem overly friendly, but also not very hostile- she doubted Rafael would make her stay with an unpleasant person. She did however, see the shift in Rue’s expression the moment they saw the badge of Starfleet Medical.

 

She got herself a cup of tea, and sat down on the bed. It was nice and soft; the temperature in the room might have been a tad too high for Andorian tastes, but she got used to it. She could always adjust it later.

Might as well get to work. She opened the suitcase and took a stack of PAD’s out.

Starfleet Medical symbol popped out on one of them, and she begun reading.

Several hours later she realised she forgot to eat.

*

Rue had to admit that even though they had their doubts about their new roommate it wasn’t so bad as they thought it would be. There were no questions asked, no “hey-we-should-hang-out” and they barely saw each other during the course of the first few days. Throlo, as it turned out, was taking over the Xenobiology department. Rue had some foggy memories of the previous person in charge of that, an older Tellarite with the tendency to make tests so hard the medical students didn’t sleep for a week before the exam. Apparently, he decided to retire and go back to his home planet.

 

The most issue the Doctor has been was that she had a habit of working in the living room, which sometimes resulted in falling asleep on the couch.

Rue usually just let her stay there until she woke up. They weren’t using the living room space that much anyways.

So when they opened the door, and saw a silhouette lying on the couch, they weren’t very surprised.

What was surprising, however, were the slights sobs they heard.

Their security senses kicked in, as Rue started imagining what might have happened. They slowly made their way over to the couch where Throlo was lying, curled up. They could see all of her muscles tensed up.

She was also asleep.

Rue sighed with a slight relief. After all, a nightmare was better than all the “my roommate was just assaulted” scenarios they just imagined. They made their way around the couch and lowered themself onto the ground, putting the crutches away. 

Should they wake her up?

They stopped their hand bare milimetres before they touched her shoulder, trying to remember what to do with a person having a nightmare. On one hand, they seemed to remember that the best way of handling it is leaving the person alone to wake up on their own. On the other hand, well, she seemed like she was suffering. 

“Doctor?”  Rue spoke up. It didn’t seem to have any effect, aside from Throlo curling up even more and murmuring something that the universal translator didn’t pick up. Was it Andorian? It probably was.

“Doctor, wake up.” They finally put their hand on Throlo’s shoulder, and she shuddered. They shook her gently. “Wake up, you’re having a nightmare.”

Throlo’s hand suddenly grasped theirs, as her eyes shot open. “Don’t send me back to the mines” she gasps, clutching Rue’s hand. “Don’t send me back to the mines.”

“Doctor, it’s me. You’ve been having a nightmare.” They explain, as calmly and matter of factly as possible. “You are not in danger.”

Throlo breathed in shakily a few times and blinked, before she realized what’s going on. “Oh.” She let go of Rue’s hand. “Commander, I-I am so, so sorry…”

There was still a panic in Throlo’s voice, as if the nightmare didn’t end entirely. Junil was all too familiar with memories that sat on edge of your consciousness at all times, never fully letting themselves be forgot- so they felt bad for the doctor.

“It’s fine.”

They were never so good at comforting others, so for a moment, they just sat there in silence watching Throlo slowly calm down. 

“I should go, I never meant, I need to finish up my work…” Throlo hastily got up, still sniffing. She gathered all of her PADD’s lying around, and looked back at Rue one more time. They wanted to say something, but it felt as if the words got stuck in their throat, so they just nodded.

She went to her bedroom, and Junil looked at their hand for just a second, before turning around to get to their work as well.

There was no point on dwelling on what just happened.

 


End file.
